


Never Gonna--Wait...

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi thinks Himuro has a crush on him, Gen, Gift Fic, Himuro thinks he fucked up, Misunderstandings, Rick-Rolling, Writing request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya thought it would be funny to Rick-Roll someone. He didn't expect his victim to take it so seriously. </p><p>[AKA: Himuro forgets he's in Japan]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna--Wait...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanaHimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/gifts).



> Hey, I actually did a request in a timely manner? I must be sick
> 
> It's probably because I'm putting off writing for my AU rn haha ;w; 
> 
> Anyway, this is a request based off a conversation, so I hope I did alright!

One would think, after seven months of being back in Japan, Tatsuya would remember at least a few of the cultural differences between there and America. Apparently, no matter what, he just couldn’t get it wrapped around his head. 

So that’s probably why he was getting the link to “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Astley to send to someone. “I’ll just have to hide it behind news of some sort. Maybe something shocking?” He tapped his chin in thought, then realized he still hadn’t picked a recipient. “...Who would think this was at least a little amusing?” 

_Taiga._ Nope. _Kuroko-kun._ No way. _Atsushi._ Never in a million years. _Seijuurou._ Maybe. Of course, Tatsuya had no idea if the redhead had ever heard the song, but he figured it’d be funnier if he didn’t. “Okay… Now I just need to think of what to say…” 

Eventually, he decided on the regular thing. ‘Saw this and thought of you’ always works. At least, on people who weren’t Taiga and didn’t have the url of the video memorized. So he started typing the message. 

_To: Seijuurou_  
_From: Tatsuya_  
_Subject: Saw this and thought of you :)_  
_Text:_  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 

“And… Send.” Tatsuya grinned to himself as the message was sent. Now all he’d have to do is sit and wait to see what Seijuurou responded with. He was expecting something along the lines of ‘Really, Tatsuya?’ or nothing at all. “We’ll just have to wait and see.” 

\-----------

Seijuurou hadn’t been expecting his phone to go off at all that day. He was a little surprised by the sender, as well. “What does Tatsuya want…?” He frowned a little bit and flipped open his phone. “Something that reminded him of me?” 

As much as he hated to admit it, the curiosity was getting to him. He grabbed his headphones from the desk and plugged them in as he opened the link, then sat back to listen to whatever song Tatsuya had sent him. 

“Never Gonna Give You Up…?” The redhead quirked an eyebrow. Must’ve been some strange American song Tatsuya liked. He was glad he was fluent in English, otherwise listening to whatever song this was would probably frustrate him. 

Instead, he listened to the first couple of verses quietly, sort of enjoying the theme of the song until a sudden (rather embarrassing) thought hit him. “Wait....” He hit pause and sat up straight, a light red blush beginning to tint his cheeks. “Does that mean… Oh my god…” Suddenly, he felt like he didn’t really want to respond to Tatsuya’s text any more. 

\------------

Weeks had passed and Tatsuya still hadn’t gotten a response from the redhead. “Did he die or something? God, that message was sent such a long time ago…” He puffed out his cheeks and sighed. “Wait, what if it pissed him off? Shit, I gotta go talk to him.” He stood quickly and grabbed a jacket from his desk chair, then rushed down the stairs. “Mom, I’m going to Kyoto for the weekend!” 

“Okay dear!” His mom called from the kitchen. “Say hello to Akashi-kun for me! Come home safe!” Her words basically shooed Tatsuya out of the house, and he was happy to oblige.

The whole seven hour train ride to Kyoto was surprisingly stressful. All Tatsuya could think about was how angry Seijuurou had to be with him for sending such a stupid thing to him. “What if he hates me? Oh my god… Did I piss him off that much?” His mind started travelling about as fast as the bullet train he was sitting on, and sooner or later he found himself getting dizzy. 

When the train did finally arrive at the station, Tatsuya was one of the first ones off. He practically ran through the gates and the station, careful not to get lost, and dashed out into the bustling streets of the large city. “If I remember correctly, Seijuurou’s house was…. this way.” He turned left and started running again, hoping to make it there before nightfall. 

Luckily for him, he was correct in the placement of the Akashi estate, and he found himself panting in front of the door only ten minutes after he had taken off from the station. He shakily raised one hand and knocked quietly on the door, then waited for the answer. 

Seijuurou, of course, popped his head outside curiously and blinked. “O-Oh, Tatsuya…” He cleared his throat and opened the large oak door farther so Tatsuya could come inside. “What do you need…?” 

“I wanted to talk.” The shooting guard blurted without thinking. “I mean, I wanted to ask if you were mad at me. I sent a message a few weeks ago and never got a response, so I kinda got worried. Atsushi wasn’t helping any, either…” He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry to drop by all of a sudden.” 

Seijuurou shook his head. “Don’t worry about it…” He beckoned for the taller boy to come inside and closed the door behind him once he was. “Did you run all the way here? Why are you so out of breath?” Either consciously or unconsciously, he found himself keeping his distance from the black haired teen. Maybe it was nerves. He didn’t know. 

“I ran.” Tatsuya laughed a little bit. “But you didn’t answer my first question. Are you mad, Seijuurou?” If he had to guess by the point guard’s body language, he would assume he wasn’t angry. Then again, he’s been wrong before. 

Once again, Seijuurou shook his head. “No, I… I couldn’t think of anything to say, so I just didn’t respond. I’m sorry to worry you…” He suddenly felt really stupid for not responding. How long had Tatsuya thought he was angry with him? That didn’t help his already muddied mind any, either. Now he was starting to feel a little dizzy. “...Actually, can we go sit down? I need to… talk to you about something…” 

“Oh, sure.” Tatsuya nodded and took the initiative to enter the large living room. He took a seat on the couch and waited for Seijuurou to do the same, then leaned forward curiously. “So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” 

Seijuurou took a deep breath and stared hard at his hands. He was shaking in his nervousness, and he silently willed himself to stop. “...Well, I don’t know what you meant when you sent me that video…” He started quietly, suddenly feeling any confidence he had begin to slip away. 

Tatsuya blinked. Had Seijuurou thought he was… flirting with him? God, he was an idiot. No wonder he didn’t get a response, the redhead thought it was too awkward. “It was just a joke. I didn’t think you’d take it seriously or anything…” He mumbled, beginning to feel really dumb. 

“Oh, thank god.” Seijuurou breathed a sigh of relief and his tense shoulders relaxed just a bit. “I was worried, because I didn’t want to have to hurt you or anything…” Of course, he was just being nice. He really didn’t enjoy hurting other people’s feelings. 

Tatsuya grinned a little bit. “No, I don’t have a crush on you or anything.” He said. “Doesn’t mean you’re not cute, though.” He chuckled when Seijuurou’s cheeks lit up and he averted his eyes in embarrassment. “Anyway, _is_ there someone you have your eye on? Maybe… Midorima-kun? If so, you should unironically send that song to him!” 

Seijuurou didn’t say anything. The blush on his cheeks said it all, and he was definitely _not_ going to Rick-Roll Shintarou.


End file.
